lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Gidget Gein
Gidget Gein (born Bradley Stewart on September 11, 1969 in Hollywood, Florida) is an American musician and artist. He was the second bassist for alternative rock band Marilyn Manson, during which time his stage name was created through the fusion of the names of Gidget (a TV character) and Ed Gein (a notorious American serial killer). History He was born to a Catholic school teacher mother and police officer father. As his biological mother and father began to separate, Bradley's early childhood character was molded through an acid-fallout host of 1970s kid shows, AM-radio, and drive-in movies, while learning to play guitar through a Catholic priest. A bit further on in his life in the mid 80s, he would be seen as a popular clothing model and local band member while enjoying his leisure time as an effective south Florida band heckler. His character, style, and reputation at this point had become the prototype for what young Brian Warner would adapt into a Marilyn Manson ideal. As they became closer friends, Bradley and Brian's personalities expressed themselves through fun ideals in Gidget Gein and Marilyn Manson. The personal stylings, influences, and experiences of each member would showcase as Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids to the south Florida music scene and eventually gain the attention of a newly successful Trent Reznor. As the band became more infamous after dropping the "Spooky Kids" title in 1992, Gidget's personality was becoming more chaotic through extensive drug use, increasing bisexual public displays of affection, and other various debauchery. In October 1993, Reznor agreed to rework the production on Marilyn Manson's album, taking them and their tapes to The Record Plant in Los Angeles. On the Christman Eve of 1993, when finding himself in a hospital bed after a heroin overdose, Gidget discovered through Federal Express, that his services were "no longer needed" by Marilyn Manson. He was replaced by Jeordie White, now known as Twiggy Ramirez, of Miami death metal band Amboog-a-Lard. After writing a great arsenal of music for the band, Gein then saw a substitution of his style and personality inserted into Marilyn Manson albums for years to come. Earlier songs Gidget had written like "She Isn't My Girlfriend" would be retitled with different lyrics as the song "1996". This pattern in his old band would continue and the colorful, spooky-cartoon, and psychedelic elements and ideas that Gidget represented in Marilyn Manson would eventually become more of a gothic revision for audiences. Gidget's path of indulgence would continue for years after his departure from the band. He moved to New York in 1996, befriending many artists and characters over the next few years. As his own art and ideas began to gather, he formed a group called the Dali Gaggers which featured various fun displays of degenerate art, ideas, and post-punk styled songwriting ("This is not a band. This is libel, slander, and defamation of character" -GG). By examining the flyers, lyrics, and propaganda in the Dali Gaggers, it is evident that Gidget was a major influence in the earlier Marilyn Manson newsletters, flyers, and song writing. Before the release of the Dali Gaggers only album (Confessions of a Spooky Kid), the temptation of the New York city party scene proved to be too strong for Gein and he headed back to Florida in order to kick his drug addiction for good. Once back in Florida, Gidget begun work for the south Florida medical examiner as a "Bag Boy". Over years of retrieving and cleaning up after the deceased, Gidget continued to gather extreme experiences and ideas for more and more art. His experiences at the medical examiner's office have been documented in various international magazines and spurred early production of a motion picture based on this period of his life. South Florida New Times July 29, 2004 Over time his arsenal of art and ideas began to outweigh his position as a Bag Boy and Gidget found a friendship with the freshly announced UNPOP art movement and, surprisingly, a collaboration with Marilyn Manson and Asia Argento in a music video for the song "(s)AINT", which was later banned by Manson's record label Interscope Records. Leaving Florida behind in 2004 and taking his collection with him, Gidget began to execute art and fashion shows in Hollywood, California under the organised name GOLLYWOOD. His creation of sculpture, bedroom and bathroom suites, clothing, themed music, and books continue to develop in Hollywood in association with his fans, associates and close friends. Trivia * Gein dated actress Asia Argento. His current girlfriend is International Fetish model Courtney Cruz. * Gein appears in the VH1 series Driven Marilyn Manson, first shown on Feb 12, 2002. Discography *Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, Grist-O-Line - (1990) *Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, Big Black Bus - (1990) *Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, After School Special (album) - (1991) *Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, Lunchbox (album) - (1992) *Marilyn Manson, Portrait of an American Family - (1994) *Gidget Gein & the Dali Gaggers, Confessions of a Spooky Kid - (2000) *Marilyn Manson and the Spooky Kids, Lunch Boxes & Choklit Cows - (2004) Filmography *God Is in the T.V. (1999) (V) .... Himself *Demystifying the Devil: Biography Marilyn Manson (2000) .... Himself *Marilyn Manson - (s)AINT (2005) *Black Dahlia (2006) .... Detective Jeffrey Mourir References External links * Gidget Gein * Category:Marilyn Manson Category:American rock guitarists Category:American atheists Category:Bisexual musicians Category:People from Florida Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American heavy metal musicians Category:Florida musicians Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:People known by pseudonyms